Emerald City High (school)
Location Emerald City High is located in the Emerald City, but more specifically, in the Royal Palace of Oz. Mostly the upper levels, though parts of the school do extend outside and downstairs. Staff Principal *'Principal' - Ozma of Oz *'Vice-Principal' - Dorothy Gale Teachers *'Mr. Wogglebug' - Professor H.M. Wogglebug *'Mr. Lion' - Cowardly Lion *'Mr. Monkey' - Flying Monkey *'Mr. Scarecrow' - Scarecrow *'Mr. Wheeler' - Wheeler *'Ms. Goodwitch '- Glinda, the Good Witch of the South *'Ms. Tattypoo '- Locasta Tattypoo, the Good Witch of the North Prominate Students Important Note: : - Emerald City High is a boarding school for the students who are from different parts and further reaches of Oz. Students Who Transferred To Ever After High: *'Fraid Crow' - Son of the Scarcrow *'Donny Gale' - Son of Dorthy Gale *'Caterina Glass' - Daughter of the Glass Cat *'Kowaly Lion' - Daughter of the Cowardly Lion *'Johnathan Pumpkinhead' - Son of Jack Pumpkinhead *'Steel Tinman' - Son of the Tin Woodsman *'Forrest Wizard' - Son of the Wizard of Oz Stow-Aways To Ever After High: *[[Angeline Patchwork|'Angeline' Patchwork]] - Daughter of the Scraps, the Patchwork Girl of Oz Students Still Attending: *'Ciana Bunn '- Daughter of Mr. Cinnamon Bunn of Bunbury *'Westa East' - Daughter of the Wicked Witch of the East *'Emerald Gates' - Daughter of Guardian of the Gates *'Keynan Gates' - Son of the Gaurdian of the Gates *'Glorianne Goodwitch' - Daughter of Glinda, the Good Witch of the South *'Ozala Oz' - Daughter of Ozma of Oz *'Cameron Pipt '- Daughter of the Crooked Magician (Dr. Pipt) *'Roselyn Rinkitink' - Daughter of King Rinkitink, ruler of the land of Rinkitink *'Easta West' - Daughter of the Wicked Witch of the West *'Humility Wogglebug' - Daughter of Professor H.M. Wogglebug *'Oliver Unlucky '- Son of Ojo *'Honey Tiger' - Daughter of the Hungry Tiger *'Vixia Ix '- Daughter of Queen Zixi of Is *'Max Ix '- Son of Queen Zixi of Ix *'Alphabet Sea-Serpent'- Daughter of the A-B-Sea Serpent *'Ross Rattlesnake '- Son of the Rattlesnake *'Kaleb Kalidah '- Son of a Kalidah *'Emily Light '- Daughter of Erma, the Queen of Light *'Stacey Daylight '- Daughter of Daylight *'Savannah Sunlight '- Daughter of Sunlight *'Stella Starlight '- Daughter of Starlight *'Luna Moonlight '- Daughter of Moonlight *'Phoenix Firelight '- Daughter of Firelight *'Energy Electric '- Daughter of Electra *'Lotus Tattypoo '- Daughter of Locasta Tattypoo, the Good Witch of the North *'Hazel Pokes' - Daughter of Sir Hokus of Pokes, the Yellow Night *'Paden Pun '- Son of Peter Pun *'Evirene Ev '- Daughter of Evaldo, the King of the Land of Ev, and the Queen of Ev *'Evrob Ev '- Son of Evaldo, the King of the Land of Ev, and the Queen of Ev *'Evroland Ev '- Son of Evaldo, the King of the Land of Ev, and the Queen of Ev *'Evanna Ev '- Daughter of Evaldo, the King of the Land of Ev, and the Queen of Ev *'Evedna Ev '- Daughter of Evaldo, the King of the Land of Ev, and the Queen of Ev *'Charles China' - Son of the China Princess *'Chyna Joker' - Daughter of the China Joker Clown *'Bailey Bobbin' - Daughter of Betsy Bobbin *'Dagon Original '- Son of the Original Dragon *'Marek Muffin '- Son of Mr. Muffin of Bunbury *'Natalie Amee' - Daughter of Nimmie Amee *'Carson Fyter '- Son of Captain Fyter, the Tin Soldier *'Radley Bompadoo '- Son of Randywell Handywell Brandenburg Bompado, Prince of the Purple Mountains *'Robin Red' - Son of Reera the Red *'Brianna Braided '- Daughter of the Braided Man *'Warren Battles '- Son of Wantowin Battles, the Soldier with the Green Whiskers *'Adagio da Capo' - Daughter of Allegro da Capo, the Musicker *'Cadence da Capo '- Son of Allegro da Capo, the Musicker *'Abigail Soforth' - Daughter of Queen Ann Soforth *'Sarah Soforth' - Daughter of Princess Salye Soforth *'Shaelean Shaggy' - Daughter of the Shaggy Man *'Radley Gardener '- Son of the Royal Gardener of the Rose Kingdom *'Paisley Polychrome' - Daughter of Polychrome *'Skylar Fay' - Daughter of a Sleep Fay *'Knelllie Knook' - Daughter of a Knook *'Felton Elve '- Son of Flash, Prince of the Light Elves *'Lawrence and Rally Split '- Son(s) of Mr. Split *'Marilyn Doll' - Daughter of Dolly, the Queen of Merryland *'Mandeville Candy' - Son of the Candy Man Students In Emerald City Middle School And Are Going To Attend Emerald City High: *'Simba Lion '- Son of the Cowardly Lion *'Cindy Bunn '- Daughter of Mr. Cinnamon Bunn of Bunbury *'Kristine Kalidah '- Daughter of the Kalidahs *'Evella Ev '- Daughter of Evaldo, the King of the Land of Ev, and the Queen of Ev *'Evring Ev '- Son of Evaldo, the King of the Land of Ev, and the Queen of Ev *'Evington Ev '- Son of Evaldo, the King of the Land of Ev, and the Queen of Ev *'Evrose Ev '- Daughter of Evaldo, the King of the Land of Ev, and the Queen of Ev *'Brian Braided '- Son of the Braided Man *'Tessitura da Capo '- Daughter Allegro da Capo, the Musicker *'Sadie Soforth '- Daughter of Princess Salye Soforth *'Knancy Knook' - Daughter of a Knook Classes *Fairytale English, Literature, and Writing *Science & Sorcery *Woodshop *Creative Crafts and Arts *Building and General Archihexture *Magicmatics *Ozian Geografairy and History *Grimmnastics *Royal Studies Hextracurricular Activities Band Practice *Caterina Glass *Oliver Unlucky *Johnathan Pumpkinhead *Evanna Ev *Everine Ev *Cameron Pipt *Roselyn Rinkitink *Lotus Tattypoo *Vixia Ix *Max Ix *Charles China *Natalie Amee Choir *Lotus Tattypoo *Glorianne Goodwitch *Everine Ev *Evedna Ev *Ciana Bunn *Natalie Amee Bookball *Keynan Gates *Kaleb Kalidah *Evrob Ev *Evroland Ev *Ross Rattlesnake Student Council *Glorianne Goodwitch *Humility Wogglebug *Emily Light *Evanna Ev *Vixia Ix Debate *Humility Wogglebug *Glorianne Goodwitch *Hazel Pokes Charmleading *Emily Light (Captain) *Stacey Daylight *Savannah Sunlight *Stella Starlight *Luna Moonlight *Phoenix Firelight *Energy Electric Hall Duty *Emerald Gates *Keynan Gates *Glorianne Goodwitch *Hazel Pokes *Tinka Tok *Warren Battles Swim Team *Ross Rattlesnake *Alphabet Sea-Serpent *Lotus Tattypoo Clubs Gardening Club *Radley Gardener Category:Schools Category:Oz